


Long Distance

by imaginethat_peepshow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Femdom, Masturbation, Mutual Shower, Other, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat_peepshow/pseuds/imaginethat_peepshow
Summary: A series of loosely related stories about the highs and lows of a long-distance working relationship and later, domestic life. [More may be added later.]





	1. His Own Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji has trouble sleeping in their bed alone, so he has to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure when any of these little stories take place. They may have to be part of an AU to make sense but I'm not too worried about it.

It was still the middle of the night when Renji woke up. Still half asleep, he rolled over and groped at the empty sheets for his partner. Finding nothing, he pried his eyes open. _Oh yeah…_ He thought. _She’s still in the World of the Living…_ He rolled on to his stomach, shoved his arms under the pillow, and closed his eyes again. _How long has she been gone?_ He tried to remember. _Months._ Damn this bed was uncomfortable without her. _How long until she gets back?_ He sighed. _Months._

The source of his discomfort, he realized, was in his pelvis. _Oh come on._ He rolled to his back and reached down, his hand wrapping around his fully hard erection. His other hand rubbed his sleepy eyes. It had been awhile since he’d taken matters into his own hands. It had been awhile since he felt the urge. When she was away he took on extra work until he was too busy and too tired to miss her. This time, apparently, it wasn’t enough.

He walked his fingertips slowly up his shaft, trying to mimic the way she would do it; trying to imagine what she would do if she were there beside him. When his fingers reached the head, he felt the real ache of how hard he was. A small groan came from deep in his throat. He stroked the ridge on the underside of his dick, rolled the soft head under his thumb, spreading precum to his fingers, and kneaded his balls gently with his fingertips. All of it felt better when she did it, but he’d tease himself to death if it let him back to sleep.

Renji’s whole body was afflicted with sensation by the time he worked out enough precum to comfortably squeeze his dick in his palm. His toes were curled; his muscled thighs were tight like his abs and his chest. His lower lip was sore from his teeth digging in, and his hair was coming undone from his fingers running through. There was a knot in his gut sending twitches through his body.

“Fffuck…” He whispered, tightening his grip. His dick slid through his hand as he pulled up and down, flicking his thumb over the tip with each stroke. The knot in his core coiled quickly thanks to his masochistic self-teasing. He sped up, the slick, slipping noises growing loud enough to hear clearly. It took his breath, imagining the sound was from his flesh pounding into her.

As his body stiffened, his mind rolled through whatever images of her it could pull up. He thought of her bare chest, how her nipples felt under his fingers. He thought of the way her back arched when he took her from behind. He thought of the sweet, wet, heat of her core tightening around his cock when she came. His fist closed tight around his shaft, pulling harder and faster.

“Dammit, Rukia…” He panted, his heels digging into the mattress, lifting his hips. The rushing blood in his ears made him deaf to the slapping of his skin, the ragged breaths on his lips, or the scratching of the cotton sheets under his writhing feet. A high pitched-ringing sound overtook him as the knot in his gut coiled its tightest. He lost himself- couldn’t breathe, couldn’t hear, couldn’t see anything but her face on the back of his eyelids.

Then it all released, cum spilled on to his hand, stomach, and thigh in jagged spurts. Air rushed back into his lungs and his breathing became louder than his heartbeat in his ears. He massaged the super-sensitized skin of his dick, wringing out any remnants of his orgasm.

When Renji came back to himself, sweaty and heavy, he found his body relaxed and ready to fall right back asleep. In his mind, though, he missed her more now than before. There was no feeling like her curled up to his chest, tracing his tattoos with her fingertips, unaware of how it tickled his post-coital sensitive skin. There was nothing like the smell of her hair as they fell asleep. There was nothing like waking up to her beside him…

There was just nothing like her.

[[See more fics like this, plus headcanons and fanart at my tumblr](https://imaginethat-peepshow.tumblr.com/tagged/renji-abarai)]


	2. Night Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji gets a chance to visit Rukia in the World of the Living. He can't be bothered to wait for her shift to end, so things get spicy on night patrol

Renji was beside himself with glee. Time off in the Seireitei was rare enough, even more so for lieutenants. It had been months since his last weekend off, and longer than that since he’d seen her. Why did duty stations in the World of the Living have to be for so long?

For now, he decided, it didn’t matter. He flashed through the Senkaimon to the grassy hill in Karakura town. Tracking her down was easy enough. Routine patrols didn’t call for Gigai, especially Urahara’s fancy cloaking type. He caught up with her on a residential back street.

“You’re early.” Rukia scolded through a smile.

“I couldn’t wait.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up as he planted a long overdue kiss on her soft lips. It was like the first sweet gasp of air after holding breath too long under water. The weight of her body pressed against him only sharpened the lingering ache of being apart so long. When he set her down, he kissed her cheek, then her jaw, then her temple, rapidly pressing short grateful kisses all along her face and down to her neck.

“Renji.” She giggled, pushing him away with some reluctance. “I’m still on duty.”

“Oh pft.” He rolled his eyes and continued.

“Seriously.” She said more firmly. “This is why I told you to come tomorrow. My patrol doesn’t end until the sun comes up. So you’ll have to occupy yourself until then.”

“No, I’m sorry.” He sighed. “I’ll behave, just, please let me walk with you. I wanna spend time with you even if it’s on patrol.”

“Fine.” She ceded quickly. They walked together through the dark and empty streets of the sleeping city, catching up on the events of the months passed. Renji draped his arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped hers around his waist while the walked. He drank in every story she recounted, no matter how small. Still he couldn’t help playing with the collar of her shihakusho, touching the tender skin of her neck with his fingertips. They crossed paths with the wandering spirit of an old man. She seemed familiar with him, taking the time to introduce the two. They conversed for awhile, but Renji barely heard a word. He was distracted admiring her profile, the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled, the way her chest quivered when she laughed, the soft curve of her back. He had a terrible idea.

They were standing so close together already, surely the old man wouldn’t notice. With all the casual grace of any other harmless movement, his hand slid down her back to rest on her backside. She stiffened, but didn’t visibly react. Her conversation continued as if nothing happened. He gave a gentle squeeze that turned into a hard one once the old man wandered off. She slapped him on the chest.

“Stop that.” She hissed.

“Sorry.” He tried not to smile.

“No you’re not.” She huffed and started away without him. He let her walk ahead for a little while, staring unabashedly at her curves as she went. They continued along the Onose River. By the time they neared the point it ran into the Karasu river, she seemed to forget to be mad at him. They were arm and arm again, coming up on the jutted point of land where the two small rivers met. It was an underused triangle of space outside the shopping district, overgrowing with trees and bushes.

“You know…” He looked at her sideways. “I hear this is where the high school kids come to make out.”

“And where did you hear that?” Her eyebrow twitched. “Because I think you just made it up.”

“Maybe we’ll start a trend.” He stepped in front of her, leaning down until their eyes were even and grinning.

“I’m still on duty.” She said again.

“Come on, Rukia.” He fell backwards into the grass. She walked right past him. “Don’t you get a lunch break?” She froze.

“Well…” She cleared her throat. “I suppose I didn’t take my usual break this evening…”

“That’s my girl.” He leapt up to hug her from behind, kissing at the back of her neck.

“Come over here out of the way.” She whispered, steering towards a patch of thick bushes.

“Babe. No one can see us.” He said flatly. “We are literally invisible.”

“There are tons of spirits in this town!” She insisted. “Now do you want to make out or not?” He followed and pinned her to the nearest tree he could reach. They kissed in earnest at last, their mouths molding together. Her lips were as sweet as they were soft, drawing his tongue out to taste. Her hands ran up his spine, sending excited jolts even through the fabric. He held her by the hips, pressing his thumbs into the soft spot beside her hipbones. Every tiny shift in her weight was a quake in his hands.

He thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth, rolling it in circles around hers. She clutched the back of his neck with one hand, holding him there. There was a slow stirring in the space between them. His hands pushed up her sides, feeling every contour of her body as they moved. They wrapped around her breasts, kneading them roughly through her shihakusho. Even though the layers he could feel her stiff nipples under his thumbs.

Rukia's hands dipped lower now, raking down his back. They traced over his ribs to his abs. Her fingers walked up his stomach, pressing into the low divots between the muscles until they came to his collar. She pulled it open just enough to slip her fingers in against his chest. It wasn’t enough. He needed more of her skin. He moved to open her top as well.

“Just a little.” He breathed when she acted as if she would resist. His hands ducked under the folds, tingling at every contact. He kissed down her neck, heavy determined kisses that searched for the contours under her skin. He crossed the rise of her collarbone, trailing down the firm plane of her sternum to the soft flesh of her breasts. The sweet smell of her skin drew his tongue out once again, taking little tastes as his mouth traversed. He pulled the fabric to one side and found her nipple with his tongue. His hand cupped her breast, pressing the supple skin closer for his mouth to reach.

“That’s more than a little.” She argued, her hands still pulling at his collar. He knelt, pulling the fabric from her grasp. “Wait…” She protested weakly as he loosened her belt. “Renji, don’t…” He pressed his lips to the skin below her navel, walking them lower and lower.  
  
Her fingers fought with his ponytail for the right to run through his hair. With one finger he pulled down the remaining thin layer of cotton just enough to get his tongue in reach of her clit. He pushed it into the start of her fold, dragging lower until he found the crux of her sensitivity. Despite her best efforts, her legs inched wider, inviting his tongue deeper. He teased the bead back and forth, sending tremors through her body while his hands held fast to her hips. The tension between his own legs started to ache.

Renji straightened, pressing his mouth roughly against hers once again. Her hands she did not detangle from his hair. His lips went from hers to her cheek, her jaw, her ear.

“Let me fuck you.” He panted.

“Here?” She groaned.

“Here, on a rooftop, in the middle of the street I don’t care. Don’t make me wait any more. I can’t.” He pressed his temple to hers and breathed unevenly in her ear.

“Me neither.” She admitted. At once they were on the ground, rolling in the grass in their half-open shihakusho. He set into her with every intention of driving her into the earth. She yanked open the front of his shirt so their bare skin could finally lay against each other. The friction of their skin together, the pressure of her curves beneath him, it all served only to worsen the ache.

“Nng.” He let out a wordless snarl and sank his teeth into her neck. She gasped, the tiny sound was like bolt of lighting straight to his core. He undid the knot of his belt with one movement. In another, he tugged her underwear to one side. He positioned himself at her entrance, felt the heat coming off her skin. In one desperate thrust he was inside her. Her warm, wet walls surrounded him in a head-spinning relief.

“Renji…” She sighed into his ear. Rolling his hips, he pulled out and pushed in again with more force. She let out another small sound. The hair on his neck stood on end. Each time he filled her up released more ragged noises. Each one made him want more, want it sooner, so he set in again. Over and over until he was breathless pounding his cock into her. Her sounds ran together into one long moan perforated only by her need to breathe.

“Fuck, Rukia.” He moaned.

“Hnn, don’t stop.” She mewled.

“Not until you come on my dick.” He swore.

“I’m close.” She promised, stretching her hips to allow him the best angle. Without missing a beat he rose to his knees, lifting her hips off the ground. Her shoulders stayed, her hair sprawled on the grass. Her hands went to her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers.  
  
“Dammit, Rukia.” He had to look away, throwing his eyes to the purple sky above them. It made her moans all the louder to his ears, and the slick heat of her core all the sweeter on his cock. Her walls clenched around him, contracting until it almost hurt to keep his pace. But he did, and soon the waves followed. Her inner muscles tightened and released in time with his unrelenting thrusts.

He dared a look. Her face was contorted, crying out in pleasure. Her hands seized around her own breasts. Further down, amongst all the folds of loose fabric still clinging to their bodies he could see his shaft pumping in and out, see the sheen of wetness reflected in the dim light. All at once he sucked air, and all the tension ran out of him. Streaks of white joined the shining liquids between them. He looked back to her face, a smug smirk playing on his lips.

“Sorry, babe.” He panted. “

No you’re not.” She scoffed, smiling. “… I’m not.”

[[See more fics like this, plus headcanons and fanart at my tumblr](https://imaginethat-peepshow.tumblr.com/tagged/renji-abarai)]


	3. My Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia takes the reins and maybe gets a little payback.

Renji had a tendency to act the martyr when their relationship drifted into long-distance, but Rukia ached just as much. Just because she could choke down her desires better than he could didn’t mean they weren’t there, burning in her core. So when they were finally together again, alone and uninhibited by duty or decorum, she let him see just how much she missed him.

When her shift finally ended, they made their way to her apartment. Well, it wasn’t really hers. The Soul Society had taken to holding a few properties in low-traffic neighborhoods so their on-duty Soul Reapers had somewhere to stay other than Urahara’s shop or Ichigo’s house. In the months of her extended duty station, she managed to make it her own.

“This looks like your room back home.” Renji remarked, flopping down on the bed.

“Well yeah.” She placed their zanpakuto on top of the dresser. “It’s mine.” When she looked back at Renji, his eyes were closed and there was a contented smile on his lips. _He thinks we’re going to take a nap…_ She realized with a pang of irritation. Sure she got off during their little romp in the park, but that wasn’t enough. No way.

Carefully, she shrugged off her shihakusho and her underclothes. The dresser drawer was fortunately silent as she retrieved the negligee she planned on wearing the next day. Damn it all if she was going to let him ruin all of her plans. She climbed into bed. Thanks to his lazy sprawl, she had no choice but to climb on top of him as well. Situating herself on the small of his back, she leaned in to rubbing his shoulders.

“Mmm, baby that feels good…” He moaned, face half buried in the pillow.

“Yeah?” She curled her fingers, scratching over the fabric of his shirt.

“Mm-hm… lower.” He mumbled. Smirking to herself, she shifted down to put her weight on the back of his legs instead. Her hands ran over the whole of his broad, muscled back, working out knots here and there. When he was reduced to a satisfactory consistency of putty in her hands, she leaned down. Her breasts molded against the lines of his back and her hands snuck down along his sides. Renji made a noise somewhere between pleased and confused.

“Lower like this?” She breathed in his ear, sliding one hand under his hips. Her fingers found his dick practically jumping up to meet her. He tried to turn over. “No.” She held him down by the shoulder.

“C’mon, Rukia. That kinda hurts.” He complained. Trapped between his weight and the mattress, her wrist was probably pinching something. But the thickening shaft in her fist said the pain couldn’t be all that bad.

“Then raise your hips.” She gave his backside an affectionate tap. “Like I do for you.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” He grumbled, but obeyed all the same. Untying his belt was easy from this angle. His shihakusho fell open, exposing his skin to her touch.

“Does it still feel good?” She asked, stroking him slowly.

“It… well… I… yeah.” He admitted. Her nails raked down his back again, pulling the fabric down and away. When she finally scratched bare skin, his shoulders bowed and flexed into the sensation, stretching the thick lines of ink down his spine. Minute thrusts rolled through his hips, so slight he probably wasn’t aware of them. Precum beaded at the tip of his cock, spread smoothly by her thumb and forefinger. Renji arched his back, fingers winding in his hair, threatening his ponytail.

“Rukia, this is- hmmm… but I wanna touch you too.” He panted.

“Roll over, then.” She ceded. Renji sank back to the mattress, but his sigh of relief caught in his throat upon seeing her sheer little dress.

“When did you get that?” His mouth hung open slightly.

“I picked it out special for tonight.” She smirked, taking him in her hand again. Pressing his length flat against his stomach, she settled her weight there, grinding her clit against the underside of his cock. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah…” His eyes glazed over and his hands groped at her thighs. “Maybe better on the floor…” He lifted the hem, ready to pull it off over her head.

“No.” She pinned his wrists to either side of his head. The look of shock on is face made her stomach flip. “You got your way before, now I’m getting mine.” His shaft twitched between her legs. “It took me forever to pick this out, so you’re going to look at it.”

“You don’t have to twist my arm.” He raised one eyebrow and grinned. She did wring his wrists a little for the smart remark. “What’cha gonna do next, tie me to the bed?”

“Funny you should mention that…” She reached for the bedside drawer.

“No.” His eyes got wide when she produced a pair of cuffs. Two quick clicks and his arms were securely restrained above his head. “Rukia, you know I can break these.” He pointed out flatly.

“I know.” She placed a lingering kiss on his chest. “But you won’t.” They each bit their own lip as she lined him up to her entrance, and they shared a sharp inhale as she sank down. She still ached from before, but the pressure of his cock stretching her inner walls was the sweetest kind of ache.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” He said through clenched teeth. Unable to touch her, his eyes wouldn’t move from the place where their bodies met. Each stroke of her hips coming down on his filled the small room with soft sounds. And with each passing moment they grew louder. Sighs became moans, rustling sheets became squeaking springs, and the dull slap of their skin was lost. Rukia fought to keep her eyes open, to watch Renji’s jaw flex, to watch his head grind against the pillow and his hands claw at the cuffs containing him.

“Damn…” She couldn’t, her eyes cinched shut. She’d ridden him enough times to know exactly what angle hit her sweet spots, and it seemed she was too used to his body for her own good. Numbing tension spread through her core, punctuated with a burst of pleasure each time he filled her up.

“Rukia… I…” His hips were inching higher, the way they did when he was close.

“Don’t make me… strap your legs down too…” She struggled to say.

“Just… let me…” With a small tink the cuffs broke, and Renji’s hands flew to her hips. His thumbs dug in beside her hipbones and every stroke had him pulling her back down until he had nothing left to thrust inside her. The little bursts of pleasure got longer and longer, running together in a winding hum.

“Renji… I’m…” Her walls clamped down around his shaft, pulsing and firing numb pleasure through her nerves. His hips left the mattress, and her leverage with it. She was more or less pulled on and off his cock while her body struggled to come down from her high.

“That’s it… just a little… more…” His jaw clenched, teeth bared. She felt him twitch inside her, felt his whole body tense. They were barely moving yet there was so much electricity in their skin. With one final thrust, he pulled her down, stretching his hips to reach as deep as he could. Finally, he relaxed. He collapsed, arms falling and one hand dangling off the edge of the bed. They stayed like that a moment, breathing heavy.

“Sorry about your cuffs.” He held up his hands to examine the damage.

“You are not.” She rolled her eyes and reached for the key.

[[See more fics like this, plus headcanons and fanart at my tumblr](https://imaginethat-peepshow.tumblr.com/tagged/renji-abarai)]


	4. Rougher Softer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Rukia have some rough fun, then some soft, steamy moments.

  
They were both covered in deep red bite marks, thin stinging lines of scratches, dripping sweat and gasping for air. The sheets clung sadly to the bed by just one corner, the rest of the linens sprawled on the floor. Not that it mattered, they were most certainly going to need changed anyway.

“Get yer ass up.” Renji smacked her hard on one side, the impact prickling over skin already red and raw from his impassioned battery. She did her best, arching her back and canting her hips to give him the angle he wanted but it wasn’t easy. He had both her wrists pinned in one hand against her back, with most of his weight bearing down on that one point while he fucked her with all his strength.

“Ah… ah… ahh!” A steady stream of tense cries were forced from her lungs by the intensity of his thrusts, nearly drowning out the dull slapping of his hips against her flesh. Occasionally she let out a dramatized yelp of pain when his palm struck her backside. She’d already cum a satisfactory number of times for him and now he was sprinting towards his own release.

“Oh yeah… fuck yeah…” He grunted. “Stay tight for me… just like that…” She didn’t have a choice, with his relentless drives still reaching all the right spots inside her, it simply wasn’t possible to come down from her last high. And honestly, she loved when he got like this, driven wild, unhinged by her body. He laid one last biting swat across her ass and reached for her hair. His fingers twisted and pulled on her locks, positioning her head so he could best see the blurred line of pleasure and pain on her face. “Fuck yeah…” With all his weight leaned forward like this, he reached deeper still, thrusting faster and harder until he was growling with the effort. “Hahh… hmmm… fuck, Rukia I’m gonna cum.” He made a choked gasping sound before burying himself in her heat with a shudder. A few pointed, forceful drives and he was done.

Panting, he unclenched his fingers from around her wrists and her hair. Then he placed a few firm but tender kisses on her shoulder and the back of her neck before rolling to the side. Her arms shook out of her control as she lowered them to her sides and the strained tendons and ligaments in her hips protested any movement at all.

“Are you ok?” Renji asked softly, smoothing her hair away from her face.

“Yeah.” Rukia managed, her voice more hoarse than she expected.

“C’mon.” He sat up and helped her after him. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

In the bright light of the shower stall, all their love marks were far more visible. There was almost as much red on his back as there was black ink and she could see bright, raised skin on the sides of her thighs. The running water stung on her neck and her backside and the few other scattered places he’d nipped or scratched in the heat of the moment. His hands ran gently over all of it, aiding the water as it rinsed away the sweat and other fluids clinging to her skin and she did the same for him.

“Hn, I made a real mess of you, didn’t I?” He half laughed as he combed his fingers through her hair, making sure the water worked all the way through.

“Don’t act sorry.” She jabbed playfully.

“Oh, I’m not.” He squeezed a generous dollop of her shampoo into his palm and rubbed his hands together. This was maybe her favorite part of their rough nights, when he massaged her scalp and worked the suds into her hair far beyond what was necessary to be clean. Then she got to do his, combing her fingers through his long red locks while he hummed approvingly. They spent too long rubbing soap up and down each others’ bodies, taking extra care around the sensitive areas they’d just inflicted on one another. She didn’t know what she liked more, feeling his muscles slide under her palms, or feeling his broad hands running all over her skin.

Once they were all clean and rinsed, Renji wrapped his arms around her and held her close against his chest. The water was going cold, but still they stood there, sharing a deep, warm kiss that went on and on.  
  
“Seriously, though, you’re ok?” He asked as they stretched the clean sheets on to the mattress. “I feel like I was rougher than usual this time.”

“Oh, you were.” She assured him, rubbing her still-sore backside. But that wasn’t the problem. “You know… my spine can only take so much.”

“What do you mean?” He flopped down on his side of the bed.

“When you get into it you start folding me all sorts of crazy ways and twisting my neck around and it hurts.” She complained.

“Oh…” He looked sheepish. “I’m sorry.” This time she believed that he meant it. “Here.” He patted the bed next to him. “I’ll make it better.”

“Alright.” She smiled and stretched out next to him on her stomach. His hands started moving soft and slow at the base of her spine and worked upwards. Just the slight pressure made a world of difference on her strained muscles. Suddenly she felt tired. Such a long romp followed by a hot shower, and now this. She’d be out in a matter of minutes. His fingers pressed in to her skin, searching the fibers for knots. He found more than a few, taking his time to work each of them out before moving on to the next. Every so often he eased back into the broad, gentle massage to keep her muscles warm. At first, when he dipped below her hips she wanted to smack him. But it turned out his groping her butt was actually for her benefit more than his. She was almost disappointed when he went back to driving the knots out of her back. Almost.

[[See more fics like this, plus headcanons and fanart at my tumblr](https://imaginethat-peepshow.tumblr.com/tagged/renji-abarai)]


	5. Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia gets Renji a pair of sunglasses for their anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is "sfw"

“Morning, Renji.” Rukia said brightly as he shuffled into the kitchen.

“Morning…” He tottered over to her and slid his arms around her waist, careful to avoid the hot pan she was using. “Come back to bed.” He mumbled against her shoulder. “I wasn’t done with you.”

“From the sound of your snoring, it sure seemed like you were.” She smirked, flipping her omelet.

“I didn’t say what I was using you for.” He pointed out. “You’re the best pillow I have…” She sighed.

“We can go back to bed after breakfast, ok?” She offered. “I’m starving.”

“Ok, fine…” He ceded and slouched into his normal seat at the table. “Hm? What’s this?” He noticed the narrow black box sitting on top of his place setting.

“Happy anniversary.” Rukia smiled, doing her best to watch the stove and his reactions at the same time.

“Yeah, but… I thought we were gonna celebrate tonight?” He picked up the box anyway.

“We are, but I thought you might like to have your gift now.” She said. Renji flipped open the case to reveal the shining surface inside.

“Wha… wha…” His choked while his whole body went rigid down to the ends of his hair. “Are these the ones from Gintonbo?!”

“Yes.” She giggled. “Did I get the right ones? You were drooling over them so much that day we went I was sure you were going to buy them yourself.”

“They are, I mean, of course, but… They were so expensive, though!” He railed.

“You’re worth it.” She kissed his forehead and slid the omelet on to his plate. 

“Yeah, but I…” She watched the wheels turn in his head as seconds ticked on.

“Th-thank you!” He burst finally, leaping out of the chair to throw his arms around her. They toppled back into the counter, her spatula clattering to the floor. “Thank you so much, you’re… you’re just the best!” He squeezed her until she could hardly breathe, peppering kisses all over her face. “I love you. I love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I love you too.” She tried to sound happy despite his vice hold around her chest. When he let go, he spun her around and pushed her down into her chair.

“Give that here.” He took the saucepan she forgot she was holding and went to the stove.

“R-renji?” She began nervously. “What are you-?”

“Making you breakfast.”

“Y-you don’t have to-”

“My gift for you is nowhere near that nice, so obviously I have to do something to catch up!” He declared, overzealously cracking an egg into the pan so half the shell fell in with it.

[[See more fics like this, plus headcanons and fanart at my tumblr](https://imaginethat-peepshow.tumblr.com/tagged/renji-abarai)]


End file.
